crossrangefandomcom-20200214-history
Cross-Range Wiki
Welcome to the Cross-Range Wiki Welcome to the Cross-Range Wiki! This wikipedia outlines the history, members, musical stylings, and much more of the acapella group Cross-Range. This wikia is meant for notation purposes and is free to be edited. Description Cross-Range is a Las Vegas-based acapella group currently composed of five members, which are Kaden Garrison, Maddie Sui, Gressa Marchenkowski, Eliza-Anne (Eli) Jessop and Jack Flanney. Originally starting out as a cover band, this group is widely known for their slower, operatic covers of high-energy songs- their work characterized by pop-arrangements with vocal harmonies, basslines, riffing, beatboxing, and falsetting. The main group formed in 2015 and successfully earned a spot on the sixth season of The Sing-Off, placing second behind all-female group This Generation. After a year hiatus, the group regrouped and began posting videos of covers and original songs on Youtube. After a year and a half of online coverage, the group was signed to a recording contract with Columbia Records. With 3.75 million subscribers and 579 million video views, the group continues to upload videos showcasing covers, priginal songs, and occasionally vlogs of their touring adventures. The group's video showcasing their original song "Drumline" has recieved over 105 million views as of March 1st, 2025. To date, Cross-Range has released four albums. This includes Cross-Range Vol. 1 (2018), Deception (2020), Limelight (2022), and Complicated (2024). Career Background Prior to the formation of Cross-Range, current members Kaden Garrison (born March 23rd, 1997), Maddie Sui (born May 15th, 1997), and Gressa Marchenkowski (born August 9th, 1997), grew up together and became close friends since the collective age of eight. At the age of 11, the trio began singing together, and by the age of thirteen, they began attempting to style themselves as an acapella group. At the age of fifteen, the trio competed in a talent show at their high school: Faith Lutheran High School, and ended up placing first. This bout gave them the confidence to continue their singing activities throughout highschool. At the age of eighteen, their principal encouraged them to audition for the sixth season of The Sing-Off. After some consideration, the group auditioned, but were rejected on the foundation of not having a strong rhythm section. The group then proceeded to hold auditions at their highschool for new members. Through this, they found bassist Hamza Petrovic (born June 27th, 1998) and contralto vocalist Maggie Lewis (born March 24th, 1998). In addition to their highschool auditions, Kaden also held an online scouting session to search for available, talented vocalists. Through this, he found soprano vocalist/vocal percussionist Sylvia Turner from San Francisco, California (born January 11th, 2000). He established contact with her and offered a spot in the group as a vocalist. After a brief deliberation, the trio elected to bring in Hamza and Sylvia to complete the quintet, and they re-auditioned and were selected as one of the ten groups to compete for the sixth season of The Sing-Off. The Sing Off 6 The group competed against nine other acapella groups, including Well-Noted from Brown University, Sylvia Turner's former acapella group Light My Choir, and quartet The Pandas. The group performed Chris Issak's "Wicked Game" for week 1, and were criticized for using an arrangement that felt "empty". they ended up in the bottom 2 for that week, but were spared over Well-Noted. For week 2, the groups had to perform two songs: one modern song and one "guilty pleasure" song. The group sang Adele's "Hello" for their modern song. Gressa was chosen for the lead, but towards the end of their performance, Gressa's voice tone became uneven until it completely became silent. Maddie managed to take Gressa's place and the group completed the song, but Gressa was rushed to the hospital immediately after with an inflammation of the larynx. The group was praised for their vocal range, but criticized their perceived "emptiness" once again. With Gressa's absence, the group was unable to sing their original planned guilty pleasure song: "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5. Instead, the group spent the next available hour arranging the parts for "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay, with Kaden singing the lead. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse